


[podfic] An Impulse Buy

by Annapods



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Sky Sawada Nana, Vongola Decima Sawada Nana, Wandering Shops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Decima Nana, courtesy of Daniela di Vongola and Kawahira's wandering shop.Written byNight-Mare.





	[podfic] An Impulse Buy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Impulse Buy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287063) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



> I was trying to do something for this month's poddersundercover challenge (theme: blue) and I just couldn't come up with something good so I kept going through my bookmarks for more fics with blanket permission. Gonna be posting a lot of blue covers in the next few weeks...

 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/aib) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i6flselivmiapyp/%5BKHR%5D%20An%20Impulse%20Buy.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i6flselivmiapyp/%5BKHR%5D%20An%20Impulse%20Buy.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:**[here](https://www.sciencenews.org/blog/growth-curve/children%E2%80%99s-cells-live-mothers)'s an article about mothers retaining cells and DNA from their children.  
Thanks to Night-Mare for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 

 


End file.
